<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猎人 by KEINKOMMENTAR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617923">猎人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEINKOMMENTAR/pseuds/KEINKOMMENTAR'>KEINKOMMENTAR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Acorn (Webcomic), Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Amputation, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, M/M, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEINKOMMENTAR/pseuds/KEINKOMMENTAR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>性癖产物。狼人mob小猎人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Jun &amp; Zhang Ouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猎人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小猎人被困在这里有一段时间了。白月一直高悬在梦境的上空，令人发狂。他偶然能从木制的，被火烧成焦炭的天花板的漏洞中撇到几眼。<br/>
在一开始他还能愤愤地骂，骂那群该死的狼人，该死的兽化病患者，让它们放开自己——等他，等他回来一定要把他们都杀了！<br/>
可现在他只是紧皱眉头盯着虚空，或者那些逐渐围过来的，曾经是村民的狼人们身上某处被火焰或其它猎人造成的光秃秃的皮肤。</p><p>他几乎是刚进到这处屋子就被解除了武装。那些阴险狡诈的狼从背后袭来，率先拔掉他的采血器（这当然导致他发出痛苦的叫喊声），然后掐住他的脖子，让他的武器因为窒息而自然摔落。其实这只不过是十几小时前发生的事情。小猎人在黑暗和月光的影响下失去了时间的概念，还以为过了好几天呢。</p><p>猎人帽早被扔到不知哪里去了。狼人嫌那东西碍事。猎人斗篷则被掀起，滑稽地蒙到头上，露出他被皮质绑带束缚的腰。他们是为了羞辱自己！小猎人恨恨地想，有太多猎人为自己的一身行头感到骄傲了，他只觉得碍事。狼人的鸡巴还在他身下进进出出，末端有膨大的结，这让他很难受。如果它们再牵那几只狗来，自己就，自己就要把它们的肉一刀一刀割下来，嚼着吃了！<br/>
小猎人在自己虚幻而美妙的报仇念头里迎来了又一次高潮。这是第几次了，十九次还是二十次？他才不管！他和他讨厌的记恨的狼人们一起射精并翻着白眼瘫倒在对方的怀里。因为没有力气，他的脸歪向一旁，埋在狼人温暖，肮脏，因为血液凝集而纠缠在一起的毛发里（这血当然也是小猎人自己的）。狼人还不甘心地用手撸着猎人的阴茎，粗大的指甲试图挤出最后一点液体。而它自己的还没从他身下抽出来，犬类末端的结太大了，小猎人还没被操到能适应他们的形状，现在拔出来定会弄伤他们两个。其实猎人连就普通的狗的鸡巴也适应不了。当他们逼他和狗交尾的时候小猎人还害怕地往他们身上爬呢！<br/>
当然，狼人们可不觉得吓唬一下他就罢了，那个小猎人是他们口口相传的疯子——他不是发誓要杀掉旧亚楠所有的人，把旧亚楠烧到连焦炭都不剩吗，它们作为他眼中的怪物，怎么可能轻易放过他？<br/>
所以，接下来的小猎人就哭着喊着，向一条母狗似的躺在地上，前后都塞上了狗鸡巴。镇民——狼人镇民都看得出来他想恶狠狠地咬下去，又担心狗撕裂他柔软的腹部，到了最后他干脆在一群狼人的注视下，交叠着赤裸的双腿缠住那条猎狗的腰，哭的时候泪水连脸上的精斑和血渍都冲洗不掉。<br/>
在狗的阴茎终于从他身体里拔出以后小猎人听话了很多。虽然他仍然在咒骂，在歇斯底里地哭喊，但挣扎的幅度已经减弱了很多。也可能他不怎么正常的脑袋终于意识到狼人的爪牙和狗一样尖利而力量更甚于后者了。</p><p>于是它们将他转移到那个暗不见天月的地下室，用麻绳，然后是锁链栓住他的胳膊锁在墙角。这样它们就可以在需要的时候过来操他，有时候是一个，有时是两个或者更多。<br/>
倒不是狼人们真的没有别的发泄欲望的途径了。只不过一个人类，一个瞧不起它们，发誓要追杀它们到天涯海角的人类猎人——还有什么性玩具能比这更棒呢？</p><p>“给我把绳子解开吧，我已经没劲逃跑了。”嘴巴好不容易闲下来，小猎人急急忙忙地跟狼人示好：“你看看，我都喝了，我都喝掉了！”他努力吞咽掉那些腥臭的精液，张开嘴给身前的狼人看。身后的狼人则抬起他的胯部检查他被操成阴户一般的后穴。指甲扒开那些被操到充血的肠肉掏出精液时小猎人也只是哆嗦了几下，更紧地抱住了身前的狼人。<br/>
于是身后的狼人放下他，开始检查他被草绳绑到身后，勒到变形，因缺血而变成猪肝色的双手。那双手还因为挣扎而扎进过木刺或铁片，有些许要发炎的征兆。<br/>
“帮我解开吧，我可以给你手淫，光用嘴和屁股太没意思了。”小猎人看上去简直要哭出来了，可他早就瞄准了那个倒塌的门框。他的武器早就被狼人当面折断，又藏到不知哪里去了，可他是年轻，敏捷又经验丰富的猎人。就算只有一把刀柄，一快石头——狼人在解开他背后的绳索！小猎人在心中狂笑狼人的愚蠢，又不敢露出一丁点欣喜——就算只有一根木棍，他也能————</p><p> </p><p>他什么都做不了。倏的，就在他猫一般从两只狼人身间的缝隙溜走扑向漆黑一片的门框时，巨大的力量自上而下袭来，他被什么东西按住头颅直直压在地板上。巨大的力量几乎让他的颅骨都跟着碎掉。小猎人从嗓子力发出一丝诡异又滑稽的呻吟，再也动不了了。</p><p>不知道过了多久——这也无所谓，反正窗外还隐隐约约透露出皎洁的白色月光。罗姆还在湖底呆着，没有问题。<br/>
接下来小猎人意识到自己平躺在一张木板床，或桌面上。身上还盖着自己的衣服，周围安静的要死。没有风声也没有狼人的哀嚎声。周围是陌生的，但他不由想到尤瑟夫卡的诊所——但那里也有女人的呻吟声和一只残疾的狼人，当时他可是赤手空拳干掉它的！<br/>
那些狼人都干什么去了，难道自己被送到安全的地方，又有人救了自己吗？或者自己已经从猎杀中醒来，窗外正是真正的月光？小猎人的心脏猛烈地跳着，他想要翻身下床。<br/>
在他发现自己的衣服没有像自己想象中被掀开时，已经完了。</p><p>“啊啊……啊，啊啊啊啊！”<br/>
他是那么惊惶和恐惧，以至于一个字都说不出来。又或者是因为脖子上的项圈正死死吊着他。<br/>
除去被绑架，强奸，囚禁，濒死，窒息等可怕的部分，小猎人正以一种滑稽可笑的姿势挂在手术台前。他才知道，在自己昏死过去的这段时间里，那群狼人已经蛮横不讲道理地砍去了他的四肢（他可猜不到它们用的就是自己被折断的砍刀呢！）。<br/>
没有了四肢的小猎人无论如何也碰不到地面，又没有手去抓住绕在自己脖子上，越勒越紧的项圈。他还不想死！小猎人在无法发声前大喊大叫，有没有，有没有人来救救他。<br/>
其实他大概会后悔的，如果他不大喊大叫，那些狼人就不会冲进来，他就会以一种相对滑稽的姿态被吊死在这里，像被剪坏的布娃娃一样。但这省去了之后的一系列烦恼。可是他那么不成熟，那么胆小地喊出声了——于是狼人像他期盼的那样出现，巨大的手掌轻而易举地把赤身裸体的，没有四肢的他托举起来，重新安放到床上。这样一来，他离后悔，离喊出相反的“杀了我”一类的话不远了。</p><p>现在他的大脑足够的氧气用来思考发生了什么，然后认清“自己已经是失去四肢的废人”这一事实。<br/>
很遗憾的是，小猎人的心智还没成熟到能接受这一事实的地步，不如说他的心智早在之前就停止成长了，而那些狼人也不打算给他接受事实的时间。小猎人濒死的求救激起了他们的施虐心，而他的肉体又这么恰好地呈现在它们面前。狼人心想，他们怕火，但它们可以让小猎人同他们一起惧怕。于是它们端来碳盆，端来烙铁。<br/>
那块烙铁呈现出猎人的标志，一个倒吊的双手被绑在头顶下的人。但那，那个大小一定不是给人用的呀，小猎人要哭出来了，在失去了四肢的自己眼里，那块烙铁足足有他半个身子大。<br/>
狼人把他翻来，将烙铁紧紧压在了他的后背下方，他的尾骨上。在起初并没有痛觉，但很快小猎人就闻到了一股焦炭的味道。<br/>
失去双手双脚，狼人只需要按住他的脖颈就动弹不得了。只能疯狂摇晃头颅，待的拴他的铁链也叮当叮当地响。<br/>
“啊，啊啊，啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”他丢脸地大哭起来，一半是因为即将到来的疼痛，一半是因为屈辱。他可是猎人啊——现在应该说，他可“曾经”是个猎人了。</p><p>包围着他的狼人发出喜悦的窃窃私语。小猎人很难听懂他们在说什么，痛觉已经麻痹了他的大脑，而该死的大脑释放出令人舒缓的物质来缓解这一疼痛，于是连疼痛都变得甜美起来。在朦胧中他似乎听懂狼人七嘴八舌地在说什么。</p><p>—他的伤口……<br/>
—伤口。<br/>
—如果不处理会发炎，会烂到脊椎里，嗤笑。<br/>
—反正他也没有下半身了，嗤笑。<br/>
—很多嗤笑。<br/>
—但他会死得很快，强忍笑意。<br/>
—那要处理一下，强忍笑意。<br/>
—用什么？<br/>
—用新鲜的血肉贴上去<br/>
—哪里有新鲜的血肉？<br/>
—哪里有新鲜的血肉？<br/>
—很多人问，哪里有新鲜的血肉。</p><p>狼人的视线仿佛千万根针扎入自己大脑一般，小猎人从疼痛带来的昏沉睡意中清醒过来，他看到了这辈子见过的最屈辱，可悲，令人作呕，最有“疏离感”的景象。<br/>
被某个狼人抱进来的，是他的胳膊和大腿。它们像是从某个可怜玩偶身上撕扯下来的一般从狼人手中滑落，扑簌簌落在地上（衣服已经被扒光，在月光下一片惨白）。<br/>
小猎人已经一句话都说不出来了，像之前说的那样，他脑海里只有一个念头——为什么刚刚不把自己吊死呢？</p><p>骚动是随着他身体外的血肉被割开而开始的。那些狼人将他冰冷的死肉从他的大腿上割下，连皮带肉敷在他后腰猎人的屈辱的标记上。小猎人打了个哆嗦。然后那些狼人又用破布草绳等一切他们可以找到的东西将那玩意儿固定。而当小猎人意识到自己浑身上下赤裸的地方只有前胸和下体时他又伤心的哭了起来，他连死都做不到了。</p><p>他的肉是在他面前被那群狼人分食的。它们在一开始试图模仿人类进食的样子，彬彬有礼的用刀分割，将肉尽可能完整的从骨上提剃下来，尽可能平均的分给每一位同伴（甚至还有小猎人的一份）。而到后来那些未干的血液对它们来说太刺激了，于是它们放弃礼节，放弃羞辱而改为恐吓，让空气中充满唾液与肉混杂，嘎巴嘎巴咀嚼骨头的声音。几个嚼不碎的骨头碎片被吐到小猎人身前，而他只是神情呆滞地看着自己的四肢在它们的爪牙下变成干净的骨，看着骨头变成碎片，又看着挑衅的狼人。</p><p>他将生活在地狱里。小猎人想。他问自己还有办法杀了这群该死的狼人吗，但他无论如何都想不出来，他可怜的半疯癫的脑袋甚至无法告诉他侥幸逃脱后该如何一个人生活。小猎人想到这里，恨恨地咬了身前的狼人一口，但狼人有厚厚的皮毛，它看着无能的曾经的小猎人，发出嗤嗤地笑。<br/>
在之后的地狱中小猎人会被操，会被蒙住眼睛，永远带上项圈，被拉扯着用断肢在地上爬行，遛狗一般拉上旧亚楠的大街。他还可能被拴在路边，拴在断桥的另一头，和他的被毁坏掉的装备与背后耻辱的印记在一起，用来警示其他猎人不要妄想踏入这个城镇。但狼人很快就会想念他，想念他被真正的狗操弄时的模样——因为现在的他还没有一只猎狗大。小猎人已经很久没有反抗或者说话了，也很久没有用眼睛看这个世界。那些狼人是如此的喜爱他，连他都觉得自己后穴已经被操松操烂要被丢掉了，它们还是那样兴致勃勃地围着他，就像第一天那样。</p><p>在很久，或者根本没多久的血月会有一个真正经验丰富的猎人重新回到旧亚楠，他或许是烧毁这里的罪魁祸首之一，但能聪明到避开那些狼人，和塔顶上这里真正管事儿的人签订协议，能大摇大摆的在这个焦炭构成的城镇中探索寻找而不需要担心狼人的偷袭。<br/>
在某个不见天日的地窖中他会看到这辈子能看到的，最好笑的景象——他最爱的，年轻鲁莽的，在出走前就已经发疯的猎人已经被削成人棍，被锁在墙角，被蒙上眼鼻仅露出用于性交的嘴。他的小猎人头发乱蓬蓬的，再也没有衣服可穿，可能当时还有几条狗或几只狼人在操他，或者说它（毕竟没有四肢的猎人没什么用）。也许小猎人还能感受到他的气息，惊愕或复杂地想要说什么话。但它已经无法被人类听懂的发言会被自己老师熟悉的癫狂笑声打断。在漫长的嘲讽和辱骂后，经验丰富的猎人会加入强奸的行列，尽管那时候已经算不上强奸。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>